


New Friend

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Spock, Leonard and Jim the Sehlat. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pet Sehlat, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock comes back from his shore leave with a new pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Going to be writing a Spock/McCoy series with Jim the pet Sehlat.  
> If anyone had any requests for additions to this series please feel free to add them into the comments or to message me on Tumblr at AndrogynousClintBarton.

The transporter sprang to life at Scotty’s command, buzzing and shimmering as it slowly brought a visible figure onto the ship.

   “Mr. Spock!” Jim clapped his hands together, smiling over at his first officer while the other man looked around the room that he had just arrived in. “How was your vacation?”

     “I spent quite a lot of time at the library, Captain.” Jim’s face fell at the sound of that. He really did need to talk to Spock about what ‘vacation’ actually meant. In fact, he was about to comment when something caught his eye. A small animal carrier situated by Spock’s feet with a tuff of fur visible from where Jim was standing.

   “Library sounds boring Mr. Spock. Did you, get a new friend?” Jim pointed at the carrier, a smile cracking across his face as he thought about it. Spock, with a small kitten, or a dog. Really, Spock with any animal was a sight that Jim wanted to see.the only thing better would be Doctor McCoy with a pet.

     “Ahhh, yes.” the Vulcan seemed to snap to attention at the reminder of his side passenger. He quickly turned his back to Jim and knelt down to open the cage, a move Jim would usually be insulted by if it didn’t involve a cute…

     “What the bloody hell is that!?” Jim grunted when Scotty sprang behind him and grabbed hold of his shoulders, holding him in place as if the animal would attack him.

       In front of him, Jim watched as a kitten sized animal crawled out of the carrier carefully and sniffed the room around it, glaring at Jim and Scotty with large teeth bared and ready to bite them if they did anything wrong.

    “Is that…” everyone turned their attention to the doorway where Doctor McCoy was now standing with wide eyes.

    “A Shelat, yes.” confirmed Spock. “When we vacated old Vulcan we were able to rescue a few. This one is part of the first litter on New Vulcan.”

    “So you just…” Jim gulped when the Shelat glared at him again  (it was the only way he could describe it, because it was not looking at Spock like that). “Just had to have one?”

   “I thought Shelat were supposed to be bigger than this.” Leonard interjected, ignoring Jim’s question and getting down on one knee and held out a hand towards the Shelat. A move Jim couldn’t imagine making, especially when it started to slowly make its way towards the offered hand.

     “This one is a… runt, is the appropriate word I believe.” Spock said softly “He will grow no bigger than an average house cat. Because of this we could not leave him with the others, as they would likely kill him accidently by playing when they got bigger.”

     “So you decided to…. Keep it?” Jim asked again, shivering when the sehlat sniffed Leonard's hand. The last thing he needed was to watch the animal get a bite of his best friends hand. He'd need a new chief medical officers until Leonard could get a replacement, and he hated the idea of breaking in another chief medical officer.

      “My father was originally going to keep him at home, but he decided it would be best for me to bring him with me to the ship. He believed me to be...lonely.” Spock explained, raising an eyebrow at the last word. “Do be careful Leonard. He is still getting used to people.”

        “Oh he’s no danger.” Jim groaned as Leonard spoke, ready to jump into action if the sehlat decided to bite Leonard. “Isn't that right little guy? You're not going to hurt me.” as if on cue, the Sehlat finished sniffing the offered hand and ducked its head to rub against Leonard’s palm, letting the doctor pet him behind the ear. “Ya, see? You're a good boy.”

      Glancing over at Spock, Jim bite back a laugh when he saw the look of astonishment on the Vulcan face. “You are the first other than myself he has not attacked.” Spock admitted, leaning down to pick up the carrier and making his way off of the transporter padd and to Leonard’s side.  “That is quiet….fascinating.”

     “Maybe he just likes me.” Leonard smiled up at Spock, sending the Vulcan reeling back a step at the sight of such a bright and genuine smile. Something Leonard usually saved for only very special moments.

     “That...would be a logical conclusion.” Jim snorted when he heard the pause in Spock’s words. He loved his best friends, but the two of them were hopelessly in love and too stupid to just tell each other. “I should get him to my room. He will require time to get used to it, and the ship as a whole.”

  “I’ll go with you.” Leonard declared, leaning down and picking up the sehlat in his arms effortlessly. Behind him, Jim could hear Scotty hiss in anticipation. Leonard never picked up pets. From their experience, Leonard hated pets. And now here he was, with a tiny sehlat with the biggest teeth Jim had ever seen, and he was picking it up as if it was a tiny house cat. He was definitely going to lose an arm.

     Except, he didn’t. As soon as the Sehlat was in his arms, it rolled up into a ball and laid its head down on his arm, watching everything around it from a comfortable position. Jim was impressed.

      Spock, it seemed, was equally impressed. He had looked ready to grab Leonard’s shoulder and pull him away from danger when he first picked up the sehlat. Now, he was standing there beside the doctor with a raised eyebrow and a curve in his mouth that Jim could tell was a smile that he was trying to suppress.

    “I believe that would be a logical idea, Doctor.” Spock declared, turning towards the door and starting to walk away while Leonard followed “He seems to quite enjoy your company.”

      Standing his ground in the transporter room, Jim glanced back at Scotty and smiled “Did they just…”

   “Leave the transporter room to go to Mr. Spock’s room together with the devil in doctor McCoy’s arms?” Scotty inquired “Yes, I believe they did Captain.”

         A smile spread across Jim’s face “Huh, and all it took was a pet Sehlat.”


End file.
